Together Forever
by Sweet Revolution
Summary: Bardock and Celipa story. Please Review


Author's note: In this fic Bardock once had 6 crew members.  
  
AN: This fic is B+C (Bardock and Celipa). I think they make a great couple. This is my first fanfiction about them so tell what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of its characters. They belong to their respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
1 Together Forever  
  
  
  
Bardock sat alone on the cliff near his home deeply thinking about his teammates and wife's deaths while trying to destroy Planet Barenok. He would have cried, but crying was considered weak.  
  
"I have to move on," Bardock thought.  
  
Then Toma flew up behind him.  
  
"Bardock hurry we have to go to Knasa now" Toma said.  
  
"Ok" Bardock said sounding half asleep.  
  
1.1 Later on Planet Knasa  
  
They had just finished defeating the Kanasan fighters.  
  
"Why does Frieza even want Knasa?" Panboukin asked.  
  
Totepo shrugged his shoulders to show that he didn't know.  
  
"This planet is supposed to have psychic powers," Toma said.  
  
"No" Bardock said, "The inhabitants are supposed to be able to develop psychic powers."  
  
"I agree with Bardock" Celipa said, "I've heard that before too."  
  
Suddenly as they were talking, rocks flew everywhere.  
  
"What is that?" Toma asked.  
  
They all looked at the Knasan fighter that was still there.  
  
He flew up and hit Bardock in the back of the head.  
  
Then he told Bardock that he had been given the power to read minds and see the future.  
  
Later when Bardock was out of the regeneration tank he learned that his crew went to Planet Meat without him.  
  
He went as fast as he could to Planet Meat. When he got there he saw most of his team defeated by Frieza's men.  
  
When he defeated Frieza's men he saw some rubble moving. He picked up the rubble and saw Celipa. "Celipa are you okay?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Bardock just go" Celipa said.  
  
"No not without you" Bardock said.  
  
"I can't move, much less walk," Celipa said.  
  
"I can't leave you here" Bardock said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Celipa said "but you need to go."  
  
"I told you that I wouldn't go without you" Bardock said.  
  
At this Bardock scooped her up in his arms and they departed for Planet Vegeta.  
  
  
  
After they were back on Planet Vegeta, Celipa was put in the regeneration tank and was out in a few days.  
  
1.2 A few years later  
  
Bardock and Celipa were now married and had one child, Kakarott.  
  
Kakarott had been sent to earth and they had never really gotten over it.  
  
"Bardock, something has been bothering you lately" Celipa said, "What is it?"  
  
"Its just that we need to get off this planet" Bardock said.  
  
"Why?" Celipa asked.  
  
"Because Frieza is going to blow it up," Bardock said.  
  
"I'll start packing" Celipa said.  
  
With Bardock helping pack, they were done in a few minutes.  
  
That night they snuck out of the house to get a space pod.  
  
"What if the space pods are guarded at night?" Celipa asked.  
  
"Then we will have to sneak up and beat up the guards," Bardock said.  
  
Sure enough there were 20 guards guarding the gate.  
  
"You take 10 and I'll take 10" Bardock said.  
  
"Okay" Celipa said.  
  
They started to beat up the guards.  
  
The last guards they had to face looked very strong.  
  
"You can never beat me" Celipa's said to her.  
  
"Well maybe I'll just have to prove you wrong" Celipa said.  
  
They exchanged punches for a while before Celipa knocked him to the ground and he fainted.  
  
"You puny little wimp is that all you've got" Bardock's said to him. (The one he was fighting was stronger than the one Celipa fought)  
  
Bardock hit the ground hard. "Bardock are you okay?" Celipa said.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, but I need your help" Bardock said.  
  
"Okay" Celipa said. Then Bardock and Celipa started to land punches on the guy and soon he had fainted.  
  
Soon they got in a space pod and left for Earth.  
  
"Where are we going?" Celipa said.  
  
"The same place Kakarott was sent to" Bardock said.  
  
Soon they arrived at earth.  
  
"What is this planet called?" Celipa asked.  
  
"E-arth, I believe" Bardock said.  
  
"E-arth sure is a beautiful planet," Celipa said.  
  
"You said it" Bardock said.  
  
"Wasn't Kakarott sent here?" Celipa asked.  
  
"Yes" Bardock said, "Lets go see if we can find him."  
  
"Okay"  
  
They looked for hours until they came across a small house in the woods.  
  
"I wonder what's in it" Bardock said.  
  
"Lets look" Celipa said.  
  
They looked in a window and saw Kakarott.  
  
"There he is" Celipa said, "Lets go get him."  
  
They went over and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello" Grandpa Gohan said, "Who's there?"  
  
"We are" Bardock said.  
  
"Um yes is that your baby?" Celipa asked.  
  
"No, I found him yesterday" Grandpa Gohan said.  
  
"Well he is ours" Bardock said.  
  
"Okay, I called him Goku so he might take a while to get used to whatever you plan to call him" Grandpa Gohan said.  
  
They left with Goku after they said goodbye and thanked the old man for returning their baby.  
  
"Goku is a nice name," Bardock said.  
  
"Lets change it," They said at the same time.  
  
Later they had settled down in a little house in the mountains.  
  
"I will always love you Bardock" Celipa said.  
  
"And I will always love you too Celipa" Bardock said.  
  
After all they had been through, they knew that they would be together forever. 


End file.
